Generally, a human can read unstructured syntax formats with greater ease than structured syntax formats. Accordingly, some organizations are moving toward data structures including unstructured syntax formats for ease of use and review by humans. The process of creating files including unstructured syntax formats can be time-consuming and expensive and can present opportunity for user error.